Red Velvet
by Little Rose Potter
Summary: Harry's memories of his daughter, as he dreads the moment when he has to give her away. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was supposed to be a happy weekend for everyone. However, there was one person who was gloomy. Harry Potter sat in his study at Potter Manor. Pictures surrounded his desk, but only one mattered to him at that moment; he and his little girl. She had just turned nineteen and was getting married, and to Scorpious Malfoy. Harry had never cried so much in his life; not because his baby girl was marrying a Malfoy, but because actually getting married. It couldn't believe that it. To him it felt as if just yesterday she was only five.

Harry had many thoughts about Lily running through his head, especially the fact that he had to walk her down the isle in less than forty-eight hours. He looked at the photo album that was on his desk. He fingered the red velvet and unclasped the clasp. He gently opened it, realizing that after all the times it had been opened had began to tear the binding. He began to flip through the photos and stopped at his all time favorite. It was a muggle picture, as he insisted, because he wanted to see the smile on her face forever. He closed his eyes and remembered that day:

_It was the year 2020. Harry and Ginny were so excited to have all of their children back for the Christmas holidays. It was Lily's second year, Albus's fourth, and James' fifth. It was Christmas morning, and they were opening presents under the tree at Potter Manor. Ron and Hermione were coming over later with Rose and Hugo, so Ginny wanted to get all the presents opened and the torn wrappings thrown away so Hermione wouldn't go into one of her neat freak moments. _

_ Lily had ripped through all of her presents. She turned to her father and looked at him with a look of confusion. _

_ "What's wrong, Flower? Did you not get everything you wanted?" asked Harry, climbing out of his chair, and sitting down on the ground next to her. _

_ "No I did. I just don't understand what I'm going to do with this." said Lily, holding up a broom servicing kit. _

_ "Hm. I don't know, Lily. You could always clean my broom!" laughed James as he wrapped a scarf, that his girlfriend Emily, had made around his neck. _

_ "Ha. Whatever." _

_ "Well. Why don't you go put it with the other kits in the Broom closet. I'm sure we'll figure out what to do with it later." suggested Ginny, who was playing exploding snap with Albus. _

_ "Alright, mum. I will." said Lily, as she got up from the floor and walked out of the room. _

_ "Go!" Ginny whispered to Harry, once Lily was out of the door. Harry obeyed his wife and followed his daughter out of the room. _

_ He saw her in the broom closet, so he leaned against the door frame. He watched her walk over to a cubby in the wall. Her fingers traced the golden plaque that said "Lily". She picked up the broom that was under it and smiled. _

_ "Do you like it?" asked Harry, smiling at her. _

_ "Daddy! I love it!" cried Lily, as she hugged him. "A Firebolt!" _

_ "It's the newest and fastest one ever." _

_ "Oh daddy! Thank you! I'll keep it forever!" _

_ "Well I'm glad dear! Do you want to go give it a go before Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron get here?" _

_ "Um, YES!" Harry laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm and grabbed his own broom, and followed her out to the field and into the air. _

Harry remember that day so well that it brought more tears to his eyes. He always loved seeing her smile, and he would do anything to make her smile. He closed the photo album and looked out the window. The sun shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was supposed to the like this the entire weekend. The more he thought about it, the more he thought about how perfect it was because it described Lily.

There was a knock on the door and he turned. He smiled at his little girl standing against the doorframe, holding the same broomstick that she had gotten for Christmas a few years back. He noticed that she was just wearing a pair of jeans and one of her brother's old sweatshirts. He loved the fact that she was never that much into fashion like all of the other girls he knew. She took after her mother so much, but like Harry, she had the ability to trust, sometimes a little too much.

"Hey daddy!" She said, smiling at him.

"Hey baby girl. What are you doing?"

"Well, Scorpious is out with his family, getting ready for the wedding, and I was just sitting up in my room, trying to remember when you and I last went riding, so I thought that maybe you'd like to go for one." she said with an even bigger smile.

"I'd love nothing more, babygirl." He said, walked over to her. "Let me just go get my broom."

"Already got it." she said, pulling his own Firebolt out from behind the door.

He laughed, "Well then let's go." He paused. "But before we go," he walked back to his desk and opened a drawer. "I wanted you to have this." He walked back over to her with something inside of his closed palm.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's belonged to your Grandma Lily. My father gave it to her on her seventeenth birthday. I know that she'd want you to have it." He said, opening his hand to reveal a beautiful "L" shaped necklace. The L was made out of Diamonds and had two ruby stones.

"Daddy! It's beautiful! Will you help me put it on?" He nodded and walked behind her, clasping the necklace around her neck and letting it fall gently just above her chest.

"I'm glad you like it. You know that no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little girl." Tears welled in her eyes as she hugged her dad.

"I know daddy, I know. Sometimes, I wish I could still be nine years old again. Remember how much fun we had when James and Albus were at school? I miss those days, when it was just you and me. Oh and Mum too."

"I know darling. We'll let's go make up for it now. Do you want your mother to come with us?"

"Can we just have it be you and me this time? I want to spend sometime with you dad." said Lily, almost pleading.

"Okay, darling. Let's go." Harry said, grabbing his broom and walking towards the door.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, and I'll always be your little girl." Harry fought the tears in his eyes, but he couldn't hold them any longer, he walked over to her and hugged her with all of his might.

"You don't know how good that is to hear. I love you Flower."

0o0o0o

Hey, I hope you like this little one shot. Please review.

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter.


End file.
